Sleep
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: It was early in the morning, the two of them shouldn't have been awake at this time. But Rin couldn't stop staring at Haru, he was just too beautiful. But Haruka wasn't in the mood for this, but he eventually gets what he wants. RinHaru, *Yaoi*, Fluff, *Oneshot*, feels


**Sometimes, the best stories are the most short**

 **Rin stays over at Haruka's place and cuddles with him in his bed together**

 **Rin gazes at Haruka as he sleeps beside him, this irritates Haruka and causes him to become awkward**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Rin and Haruka lay in bed together, curled up under the sheets comfortably. Warmth and comfort surrounding them, keeping them safe and protected. As he lived alone and only had a single bed, the two of them had to snuggle. But he enjoyed being close to one another, feeling their bodies pressed together. Knowing the other was nearby and within reach.

Rin had his arm under the pillow as a support method, his other arm wrapped around Haru protectively. Showing his dominance as an individual, yet at the same time his insecurity and affection for Haru. Both of their sleeping positions showing their inner personality that they kept hidden from others. Yet were able to show to each other in times like this.

Haru was nuzzled up to Rin's chest affectionately, curled up in a ball. One hand under the sheets, the other intertwined with Rin's that was rested underneath his pillow. Sleeping in the fetal position, the blankets wrapped up around him protectively. Showing his inner soft side and emotions. Showing that under his cold persona he was a gentle soul.

He had never been good at showing his emotions vocally or physically, being a very quiet, distant and reserved. But he tended to show his emotions or feelings better in gestures. Never able to truly be himself unless he was comfortable, unless he knew that person well or shared a deep relationship with them. Sharing a strong connection or bind with that person.

Rin gazed at Haru fondly as he slept peacefully beside him, a gentle smile on his face as he did so. He loved being close to Haruka in moments like this, he had such a cute face. Those deep blue eyes of his that reflected like the sun on the ocean, that silky black hair of his that he loved to flip so much. He was so handsome it hurt, making him realize how lucky he was.

Haru mumbled softly and opened his eyes weakly, having sensed eyes on him causing him to become restless. Upon seeing Rin staring at him, he blushed profusely. "What are you smiling about?" he muttered sleepily. He looked like a weirdo, however he was secretly happy to be so close to Rin like this. To be able to breathe in his scent, to feel the outline of his muscles, to gaze into his deep maroon eyes.

Rin smiled and chuckled to himself, when Haru was shy like this he was he most adorable thing ever. Suddenly becoming stubborn and awkward, not knowing how to react ot what to do with himself. He wanted nothing more than to be close to him. To simply lay here peacefully watching him. Admiring every inch of him, as if he may break or vanish.

Haru blushed, wrapping himself up deeper into the blankets. Rin was being weird, but it made him happy, at least he was being honest about how he felt. Even if it was very embarrassing. "Its too early for this shit Rin" he muttered in a soft growl. It was still very early; the morning chorus hadn't even started yet. He still wanted to sleep some more, he wasn't in the mood for Rin's shit.

He had no idea why he would be messing about or just what he was up to at this time. He was too tired to even care, he just wanted to cuddle. If he kept misbehaving he would kick him out of the bed or find some way to punish him later on when he had the energy for it. But for now he was too exhausted, his body heavy and his mind fuzzy.

Rin chuckled in amusement, trying to hold back the grin that so desperately wanted to come out. Whenever he was shy, Haru would become awkward and avert any questions thrown at him. However, he had to agree it was still a little dark out and today was a weekend. They had no plans today, so they may as well sleep some more. Besides, it was often they got time alone together like this.

He then buried back under the covers with Haru quietly, yawning heavily. Placing his free arm under the sheet and over Haru's body, eager to preserve their body heat. He could use a few more hours of peaceful sleep. To make sure he was well rested and energized for the next day, as he had plenty of plans of how to spend their time off.

Haru then smiled to himself as he felt Rin place his arm over him. Finally getting what he wanted though it had taken him long enough. He could cuddle Rin, the guy talked way too much sometimes to the point it became annoying. Often allowing himself to be naive or clueless of someone's feelings. He should just learn to enjoy the moment.


End file.
